


Clint Eastwood, The Passion of the Cut Sleeve, Heartsong

by imifumei



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Tackey & Tsubasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Kudos: 1





	Clint Eastwood, The Passion of the Cut Sleeve, Heartsong

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 16 September 2009  
These are two drabbles reposted from last week's je100 challenge and one fairly old, fairly inexplicable Pin Penguin AU comment drabble reposted from pipsqueaks' journal.

The theme was "Samurai".

**Title:** Clint Eastwood  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sakurai, Ninomiya  
**Author's Notes:** First post!

“What is this?” Sho asked incredulously.

Nino grinned in an infuriatingly self-satisfied way.

“Nino.” Sho put his 'this is malarkey and you know it' face on. Aiba called it his 'I know what you're up to, buster' face because Aiba-mama made the same face. “You _said_ we were going to watch a Kurosawa masterpiece. You _said_ 'Yojimbo.' You promised samurai.”

“Yeah, but this is better.”

Nino pressed play and settled in to watch 'A Fistful of Dollars'. Sho sighed and traded a samurai classic for a spaghetti western and Nino's smile . . . and Clint Eastwood.

**Title:** The Passion of the Cut Sleeve  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tackey & Tsubasa  
**Author's Notes:** This makes more sense if you have heard of the legend of Emperor Ai of the Han Dynasty of China and his consort Dong Xian. The wiki entry. 

He wasn't expecting the package. He opened it with care, not wanting to disturb anything precious it might contain. He didn't have to look at the photo of him wearing the garment in Enbujou to know whose sleeve this was. 

He ran his hand over the silk and thought of Emperor Ai. The sleeve of this costume samurai haori didn't quite echo the legend of an Imperial Chinese love affair, but Tsubasa didn't care. He knew what it meant. Even if he hadn't, the hastily scrawled card in a familiar hand made it more precious than anything.

“I miss you.”

**Title:** Heartsong  
**Pairing:** Pin  
**Words:** 435  
**Author's Notes:** This is an AU, obviously. Umm, idk. Penguins mate for life and Pippa wanted Pin penguin fic so I wrote this drabble which is basically Pin does _Happy Feet_ (minus the Tegoshi).

All the mommy penguins, and Jinguin, although Pi supposed he counted as a mommy penguin were on their way back from the ocean and Pi-guin waited as patiently as he could, calling our the special melody that only Jin knew so that he'd be able to find them in the vast mobs of other penguins who looked basically identical. He sang and he cuddled their baby girl and waited.

Finally when he thought he couldn't sing any longer and he was belting it out with his eyes closed and the last of his breath, Jin came running, or waddling very quickly at least, over the horizon and didn't stop until he'd nearly bowled Pi-guin over, coming to an abrupt halt when he realized that Pi didn't have the egg he'd left him with.

“You're late. I was worried you weren't going to make it.”

“It's a chick!”

“Well, obviously. Isn't that always the way with two men? I thought it was.”

“No, I mean it's a _chick_. When did it hatch?”

Oh, of course. He should have expected Jin to be stating something even more obvious. “About a week ago. She's been waiting very patiently. She takes after me.”

“Oh, she's a little girl? She's so fluffy and tiny. Hi, little chicky. I'm your daddy.”

“Uh, _mommy_ ,” Pi corrected.

“I'm not the girl.”

“Yes, you are. You went to the ocean with all the other mommies.”

“I am not. That was a special case. I am the daddy. I always wanted to be a daddy and now I am one.” Jin stomped with finality causing the baby chick to twitter excitedly and Pi to roll his eyes.

“Fine, you be the daddy and I'll be the papa.”

“Awesome. Hi little chicky. I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to see you. I brought you something yummy.” Jin fed the little chick the fishy goo he'd carried all the way from the ocean for his precious baby and nuzzled her little beak with his own. “What is her name?”

“I didn't want to name her without you. I've been calling her 'baby'.”

“I want to name her Jennifer.”

“Of course you do. Well I don't mind, that's fine with me. Now come over here. It's cold and I'm tired and you must be tired too.”

Jin was tired. It was a very long journey from the ocean. So, he snuggled up close to Pi, leaning against him and letting little Jen-guin nestle into both of their feathers and they all hummed themselves softly to sleep in harmony. Heartsongs always sound better with three parts.


End file.
